Isabella Volturi The FourthRuler byWhiteWolfLegend
by Ms.GreenEye
Summary: Isabella jest Czwartym Władcą Volterry. Miała objąć władzę i zostać prawdziwym władcą wampirów,jednak jej miejsce zajął Aro, podczas jej podróży po świecie. Po latach postanawia udawać 18-latkę i zakochuje się w Edwardzie. Co z tego wyniknie?


Serdecznie zapraszam na pierwszy rozdział Isabella Marie Swan Volturi The Fourth Ruler;)

**Written by:** WhiteWolfLegend

**Translated by:** Vinaytli

**Beta:** oposy12

**1. Memories **

**(Wspomnienia)**

Westchnęłam, siadając w tym samym czasie w sali jadalnej, czekając aż Heidi przyprowadzi nasz posiłek. Zaczęłam pstrykać palcami, czując przelatującą fale rozdrażnienia. W międzyczasie naszła mnie ochota na zabicie kogoś, może wampira, który powinien zostać wyeliminowany, czy który przybył z wizytą.

- Droga siostro, nad czym tak wnikliwie rozmyślasz? – spojrzałam w kierunku mojego brata, zarówno on, jak i Caius patrzyli na mnie z zainteresowaniem. Mogłam poczuć jak Marcus mi się przypatruje.

- Wybacz, za moje roztargnienie. Zwyczajnie rozmyślałam o tym, jak jestem znudzona. Nie miałam żadnej rozrywki od kiedy… - zamarłam i spojrzałam na Marcusa, który tylko skinął w odpowiedzi. Na jego twarzy wymalował się głęboki smutek i poczucie winy, które ukształtowało gulę w moim gardle.

- Och, braciszku, przepraszam za przypomnienie. Proszę, nie bądź smutny, pamiętasz te dobre czasy, kiedy ty i droga Didyme wspieraliście się – jego oczy wypełniły ,,suche" łzy i uśmiechnął się, zanim wrócił na swoje miejsce.

- Kochana Isabello, zechciałabyś pokazać nam coś radosnego, zanim przybędzie nasz obiad? - westchnęłam i zaklaskałam rękoma przywołując wizje balu 1500 lat temu.

Usiadłam z powrotem w ciszy, kiedy moi bracia oglądali ją. Nigdy nie lubiłam tego dnia. Można zobaczyć, że jest to dzień śmierci mojej kochanej siostry Didyme i że nie byłam wystarczająco szybka.

_**# Wspomnienie #**_

_Volterra zorganizowała bal z okazji moich 1500 urodzin, na którym wszyscy byli zadowoleni._

_Tańczyłam z młodym wampirem z Francuskiego klanu. Nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, aby się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy widziałam swojego drogiego brata ze swoją żoną Didyme, Zawsze jest taki szczęśliwy kiedy są razem._

_Gdy taniec się skończył, pożegnałam się ze swoim partnerem i usiadłam, omiatając spojrzeniem tańczące pary i roześmiałam się, ponieważ wszyscy byli zadowoleni z uroczystość. Uśmiech ozdobił moje usta, przyglądanie się zadowolonym ludziom zawsze sprawiało mi przyjemność. _

_- Isabello, moja kochana siostro, dlaczego jesteś tu i nie zatańczysz? - podskoczyłam na dźwięku głosu brata. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na Marcusa, który siedział naprzeciwko mnie uśmiechnięty. Mogłam zobaczyć emanujące od niego miłość i szczęście._

_- Och, masz rację braciszku – fuknęłam, a on zachichotał._

_- Wreszcie, zatańczyłem jeden z tobą moja siostrzyczko. Teraz Didyme, Sulpicia i Athenodora chcą porozmawiać z tobą w ogrodzie. - pocałowałam go w policzek i wyszłam do ogrodu. Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy zobaczyłam trzy siostry siedzące na kamieniach wśród róż._

_- Ach, tu jesteś Isabello, zastanawiałyśmy się, kiedy do nas dołączysz – powiedziała Didyme. _

_- Tak, martwiłyśmy się, że Marcus ukradł cię nam. – następnie zachichotała Sulpicia._

_- Teraz siostry, niech jedna z nas powie jej, dlaczego ją tu zawołałyśmy. – Athenodora powiedziała z uśmiechem, Odpowiedziałam jej tym samym i usiadłam koło niej na jednym z dwóch wolnych miejsc._

_- Tak, więc Isabello, zawołałyśmy cię tu, aby wręczyć ci prezent od każdej z nas - spojrzałam na Sulpicię zmieszana._

_- Aczkolwiek zastanawiałam się i doszłam do wniosku, że majpierw dostaniesz prezent od nas wszystkich - spojrzałam na każdą z osobna i zrobiłam niezadowoloną minę._

_- Nie dąsaj się, są one też od twoich braci. Proszę ten jest ode mnie – Didyme podała żółty pakunek. _

_Potrzasnęłam głową na kolor. Didyme zawsze miała obsesje na punkcie żółtego, powtarzała ,, Isabella, żółty kolor to wesoły kolor ''. Rozerwałam papier i znalazłam mały, złoty medalik. Wiedziałam, że należał do matki Didyme i Ara._

_- Ale ja nie mogę tego przyjąć, przecież to należało do twojej matki – próbowałam to zdjąć i jej oddać, ale mnie powstrzymała._

_- Kochanie, ja chcę, żebyś go miała. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, a poza tym lepiej wygląda na tobie niż na mnie – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się z rezygnacją._

_- Dziekuje ci, nigdy go nie zdejmę. – pocałowałam ją w policzek zanim z powrotem usiadłam. Athenodora wręczyła mi zieloną paczuszkę i tak jak Didyme uśmiechnęła się._

_Otworzyłam go i zaparło mi dech w piersiach, był to piękny rubinowy pierścień w kształcie róży. Spojrzałam na obrączkę i zaśmiałam się. Była tam wygrawerowana dedykacja: ,,szczęśliwych 1500-nych urodzin, Bell"._

_- Uwielbiam go, Dora, jest piękny – pocałowałam ją w policzek i odwróciłam się, aby spostrzec, że Sulpicia trzyma prezent w niebieskim kolorze._

_Spodobał mi się tak samo jak pozostałe. Rozpakowałam go i zaniemówiłam z powodu pięknych bransoletek, które oplatał jak winorośl, złoto-srebrny łańcuszek przyozdobiony szafirowymi diamentami._

_- Ubóstwiam je Pica, są wspaniałe. Uwielbiam wszystkie twoje prezenty – pocałowałam ją w policzek i odłożyłam biżuterię na bok._

_- Jesteśmy zadowolone, że ci się podobają, teraz lepiej już wracaj na bal. Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałyśmy posiedzieć tu jeszcze – uśmiechnęłam się i wszystkie się wyściskałyśmy i wycałowałyśmy, zanim opuściłam ogród._

_Cały czas tańczyłam, po tym jak wróciłam do sali balowej. Wciąż mogłam usłyszeć śmiejących się i tańczących do muzyki ludzi. Mogłam usłyszeć śmiech Marcusa, kiedy Aro opowiadał mu dowcip o wampirach nomadach. Gdy uśmiechnięta otworzyłam drzwi i zamarłam._

_**# Koniec. #**_

Zaklaskałam ponownie i wspomnienie zniknęło. Moi bracia patrzyli na to z podziwem, nawet Marcus wydawał się szczęśliwy. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli tego wspomnienia. Ale kiedy zamarłam, zatrzymałam to, ponieważ nie musieli widzieć ani słyszeć co wydarzyło się później.

- Domyślam się, że tamte drzwi są od jadalni – powiedziałam to, gdy usłyszałam Heidi rozmawiającą z ,, gośćmi ", pozbywając się maski z mojej twarzy. Każdy wampir w tym pomieszczeniu nadal stał jak posąg, w tym moi bracia, wtedy drzwi się otworzyły i ludzie weszli do środka, zanim Heidi zamknęła je za nimi. Wstałam uśmiechnięta, a swoje ręce uniosłam w zapraszającym geście.

_**# Wspomnienie #**_

_Najbardziej przerażający krzyk wypełnił przestrzeń i nagle pokój wypełniła cisza. _

_Wypuściłam swoją tarczę, aby znaleźć światło Didyme w ogrodzie z 15 innymi. Moje ręce chwyciły drzwi tak mocno, że odłamki i strzępy spadły na ziemię. Ryknęłam ze wściekłości przed ponownym opuszczeniem pokoju._

_Przebiegłam przez korytarz w oślepiającej szybkości do ogrodu. Warknęłam, kiedy zobaczyłam około 15 nowonarodzonych rozrywających moją siostrę. Podniosłam swoje ręce, aby ich zabić, ale było już za późno, moja siostra została wrzucona do ognia. Wiem, że to jest moja wina. _

_Znajdując kochaną siostrzyczkę, znalazłam i Marcusa. Usłyszałam jego rozdzierający szloch, gdy rozszarpywałam każdego nowonarodzonego, szczególnie jednego w szaleńczej furii. Dziewczyna nazywała się Lucia i była jedną z wampirzyc z Rumuńskiego klanu. Mieli mnie zabić, ale nikt nie powiedział im jak wyglądam, więc myśleli, że Didyme to ja. Zabiłam ją szybko, zanim dowiedziałam się o tym i przeteleportowałam się powrotem do prochów Rumunki._

_Po tym jak się odwróciłam zobaczyłam Marcusa na kolanach szlochającego w miejscu, gdzie leżała kupa popiołu. Mogłam poczuć złość i smutek emanujący od niego. Stałam z boku pozwalając wypływać łzom z moich oczu i pozwalając na to samo bratu ._

_**# Koniec. #**_

Wróciłam ze swojego wspomnienia. Każdy wampir patrzył na mnie zmartwiony.

Zauważyłam, że jestem jedyną, która nadal trzyma człowieka na rękach, i której usta są nadal na jego szyi. Gdy spojrzałam na Marcusa, upuściłam zwłoki i podbiegłam do niego opadając na kolana, błagając.

- Proszę Marcus, wybacz mi, że nie zdążyłam na czas… proszę, bracie, to była moja wina, że Rumuni zostali wysłani, aby mnie zabić. Błagam, zrób to, nie mogę ukrywać faktu, że to z mojej winy ona nie żyje. – prosiłam i słyszałam jak wszyscy w sali łapią z trudem oddech, a najgłośniej mój brat.

- Isabello, Kochana siostro, nie odbiorę ci życia. Śmierć Didyme nie była twoją winą, tylko Rumunów. – poczułam, jak jego ramiona owijają się wokół mnie, szlochałam w swoje ręce nadal mogłam usłyszeć jej krzyk.

- Przepraszam braciszku. – oparłam się jego ramieniu, pocałował mnie w czoło i odpowiedział mi.

- Jest dobrze siostrzyczko, teraz Gennie dała nam znać, że jest tu wampir, który chce się z nami widzieć. – skinęłam w odpowiedzi, przywracając na twarz maskę.

- Przyprowadzić go tu – krzyknęłam. Usłyszałam, jak drzwi się otwierają i kiedy spojrzałam na nie zobaczyłam mężczyznę ze złotymi włosami, a także dziwnie złotymi oczami.

- Witamy w Volterze, jestem Isabella, a to są moi bracia: Marcus, Aro i Caius. – powiedziałam z uśmiechem

- Pozdrowienia, jestem Carlisle Cullen – przedstawił się mężczyzna i wiedziałam skąd ten kolor jego światła, dlatego, że starał się być dobrym wampirem.

* * *

** Wiem, trochę zagmatwane, no ale porazić? To dopiero pierwszy rozdział. ****Wszystko będzie się wyjaśniać w następnych rozdziałach.**

** Jeśli się podoba to komentujcie, nawet starczy zwykłe " dziękuje ". ****Zapraszam również na moją chomika: klik skąd można pobrać opowiadanie w .pdf-ie**


End file.
